User blog:Slapson/Abnormality Description
An Abnormality refers to a set of supernatural traits that all humans are capable of manifesting, in the form of phenomena they can induce on themselves in the world around them. One who possesses an Abnormality is known as an Abnormal. Abnormalities are otherwise known to people as "talents" or "powers". Most people name their Abnormalities once they appear. One Abnormality will naturally manifest per person in their entire lives. In one specific case, however, someone could possibly gain more Abnormalities depending on what that first Abnormality is. Gaining an Abnormality also results in the user gaining certain increased physical traits, though this shouldn't be confused with what an Ability grants. Every Abnormality is unique to each person, although some can be very similar to one another in practice. All Abnormalities come in two parts: *The Ability is the part of an Abnormality that grants its user a power that benefits them. This is what most people think of when discussing Abnormalities, and they can often be referred to as such. Many Abilities are discovered upon their initial manifestation, though others may take time to be learned of. Many types of Abilities can appear, such as controlling electricity. *The Aversion or the Weakness is the part of an Abnormality that is inevitably detrimental to its user and dooms them to some hindrance. They may be interrelated to the use of an Ability, but not always. Some Aversions may be severe and constantly active, while others may only activate under certain conditions, allowing certain people to ignore their weakness as long as they know how to avoid invoking it. Every Ability must have an Aversion to exist alongside it, and vice versa. The conditions that determine what kind of Abnormality one will manifest and when are not understood, nor are the origins of Abnormalities themselves. They manifest most often between the ages of thirteen and twenty with outliers being quite rare. It can be said that only one's individuality can truly determine the nature of an Abnormality. When one manifests an Abnormality, they may often formulate techniques or expressions of their power as a manner of self-defense, or to better control their Aversions. Regardless of the Abnormality one uses, they must train in in order to become skilled at using them. In this world, it's dangerous to go on without learning even basic self-defense skills, lest you risk getting killed in a fight or by your own hand. Surpassed Abnormalities A Surpassed Abnormality is an Abnormality in which the user can completely ignore their Aversion. This shouldn't be confused with simply avoiding triggering the weakness (for example, Barrie avoiding temperatures that are too low, cold being his weakness), but rather being able to face the weakness head-on without experiencing the typical detriments. The Aversion is still technically there, but it's been completely neutralized. Most Abnormalities are incapable of achieving this feat due to natural limitations in how the Abilities work or because the Aversion may be too tightly knight in with the use of the Ability. Those who have Surpassed their Abnormalities tend to be extremely powerful, as they no longer have a visible weakness. Some may even be able to turn their Aversions into new powers that they can control. Effects on Animals Although humans will always manifest Abnormalities, it can also rarely occur in some animals. Animals that manifest Abnormalities may display greater intelligence than other members of their species, either prior to or after they become an Abnormal. There are two animals known to possess Abnormalities. *Bad, a bloodhound. *Penn, a penguin. Classification Due to the fact that every Abnormality is unique, and unpredictable, with its own set of rules and powers, it's simply not possible to come up with a definite categorization for all Abnormalities. In spite of this, however, there have been attempts to create broad classifications for them, in order to help at least define how some of them may function. These usually constitute a group of Abnormalities having a common set of traits with each other, such as a similar ability among all of them. They may be classified into certain sub-types. It is very common for different categories to overlap. The primary classifications are listed below. |-|Physical= Physical Abnormalities are defined as those which affect or alter the user’s body in some way, but not in the capacity that lets them freely change as shapeshifters can. While some may experience a transformation on their bodies, this change is permanent and they can't freely go back and forth. |-|Changing= Changing Abnormalities allow the user to change from their normal form into something else. Often, they will gain new powers as a result of their transformation, which can cause them to fall under more than one category besides this one. Transformative Abnormals are also known as Shapeshifters. Subtype Examples: *Elemental - Natural elements. *Mechanical - Machines. *Therian - Animals. |-|Kinetic= Kinetic Abnormalities are those which allow the user to control a specific type of object, element, or thing in their environment. Some may strictly control one type of thing, while others may be able to control that object and things that are related to it, even marginally. The catch-all term is Telekinesis, and many other variants of this name have been used with an appropriate substitute for the prefix. Subtype Examples: *Biokinesis - People who can alter organic matter in some way. *Hydrokinesis - Water controllers. *Mechakinesis - A broad range of powers that can control aspects of technology and machinery. Users are also known as Technopaths. *Pyrokinesis - Fire controllers. |-|Formulative= Abnormalities that allow the user to create something. It was originally paired under a subtype of Manipulative Abnormalities, due to how often the two overlap. Subtype Examples: *Building - Creating something by using multiple objects as a base. *Making - Creating objects from nothingness. *Transmutating - Changing one object into something else entirely. |-|Psychic= Abnormalities dealing with the mind, or those that don't quite fall under the previous categories. Users are commonly and broadly known as Telepaths. The most common type of ability this falls under is Telepathy, the ability to send or receive information through supernatural means. Subtype Examples: *Empathy - Those who can read and sense the emotions of others. *Clairvoyance - Those who receive information through the environment itself, or otherwise without the aid of a foreign party (e.g. precognition). Can best be described as "supernatural intuition". *Zoopathy - Powers dealing with commanding and sympathizing with animals. Category:Blog posts Category:Abnormalverse